Mischief Night
by idratherbesailing
Summary: Anything could scare those two girls. Even two idiots wearing masks with fake blood dripping down. [ soraxkairi ] [ d r a b b l e ] [ happy halloween ]


HALL0WEEN FiCCY

sokai drabble

okayy soo i wrote this last night. i realize that this story is crap, but i just had to put something up from halloween. and i dont have much time to write a new story, so i wrote this. soo just remember--dont flame me for its suckish quality; i only did this in celebration of halloween. yepp. hope you guys like it!

disclaimer: yawn. i dont own kingdom hearts or anything involved with it. sorry guys, i dont have a joke to follow it.

* * *

Lightning crashed brightly; so brightly that it illuminated the dark room and scared the crap out of the brunette. Her red head companion sighed at her, and pulled her hand off of her foot.

"Sheesh, Selph. It's only lightning. You sure are one big baby," the teenager replied.

Selphie sat up with a stubborn look on her face, showing that she was willing to protest against her friend, "I'm sorry, it's just that I find it scary when there's a big thunder storm while we're watching a movie, in the dark, on Mischief Night! How does that not scare you, Kairi?"

Kairi scoffed, "Selphie, its Mischief Night. Nobody actually does anything tonight; just calm down, okay?" Selphie nodded her head when a loud rumble of thunder erupted. She then whimpered loudly. All of the sudden, a loud knock was heard as well as a shriek from Selphie. Kairi glared at her. She walked over to the window and looked out; nobody was there. Who would want to be out in the rain in the first place? Right before Kairi turned away, a white ghost popped up and caused the girls to scream. Kairi ran back to Selphie and together they huddled in fear. But then again, why they should be afraid of a ghost that looked like it was made out of paper? That thought never crossed their mind, and they stayed huddled.

The knocking that they had just heard rang throughout the now silent house. Neither one of the girls was going to get up though. They were frozen in place. After a minute, the knocking died down. The only thing that could be heard was the rain bouncing off the house. Then, out of nowhere, two figures in black robes barged through the door and raced into the family room where the girls were. They screamed and white masks stared down at their face. Why hadn't Kairi locked her front door? 'This is it,' Kairi thought. She was pretty sure she was going to die because the random people that barged in held knives over the heads. Kairi and Selphie continued to scream, although it was pointless. The two figures then started cracking up. Kairi stopped screaming, though Selphie didn't. The three stared at the brunette until Kairi hit the back of her head to shut her up.

"Who are you?" questioned Kairi, The two figures in black continued laughing and ripped off their masks.

Kairi and Selphie gasped, "Sora?! Tidus?! You losers! Why would you do that?" The girls began to hit the boys in anger.

Sora held his stomach as he laughed, "That didn't scare you that badly, did it?" The two nodded.

Tidus apologized for himself and Sora, "Sorry guys. We just had to do something tonight."

"And you just had to scare us? Thanks a lot," Kairi turned to them with her arms folded over her chest.

Sora then pouted, "Aw, come on, Kairi. You had to admit that it was kind of funny."

"Yeah, but it gave us heart attacks!"

The brunette pondered, thinking of something to say in response, "Do you want me to kiss you and make you feel better?" Kairi blushed.

Selphie quickly answered, "Yep! Kairi definitely wants that! And you, Tidus! I think I deserve something from you." Tidus pouted.

Sora quickly smiled and leaned in to kiss Kairi on the lips. Her violet eyes widened and her blush grew deeper. Sora looked down sheepishly, and looked over at Tidus, who was currently giving Selphie a quick kiss. The two boys then walked over to the door, and bid their goodbyes.

"Happy Halloween, Kairi." Sora softly said.

Kairi grinned back, "You too, Sora." And with that, the boys left and Kairi immediately chained up her door and locked it.

"What are you doing, Kairi?"

"I'm just locking up my house just in case they try to scare the hell out of us again," she responded.

"Oh. I actually thought it was pretty fun." Kairi stared at her friend.

"Right, and next you're going to tell me that you love watching scary movies in the dark when there's a thunder storm going on outside."

* * *

yeah that whole sora and tidus running in thing-- that happened like a couple of days ago to me. hahaa it was pretty funny when that guy ran in cause i had a major panic attack. hahaa. hope you guys enjoyed the story, and review if you have anything to say!

sam


End file.
